I Must Save The World?
by gamergirl83
Summary: Planet zen is at war. Ran by the evil Warlord Evans and his sons. the Planet has only one hope a young girl from earth. Will she be able to save the planet and be able to make the ultimate sacrifice. this store is mercedes and sam story. with drama, friendship, supernatural and little romance. i am not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and ghouls just kidding. This is my first glee fic. I have been reading fanfiction for awhile started with high school music but I am currently into glee fanfiction pretty much I ship Sam and Mercedes. So I decided to try my hand at this writing thing. So I welcome comments good and bad only if it constructive. I really wanted to write something sci-fi, romance and drama so this is what I came up with. I had to write this it's been in my head for a while. I will be posting a story I write for hsm traylor. It is going to rate T for now, but I might have to change to M later. I really like the write the way people talk so it seems more real.

I disclaimer I don't not own glees or marvel or DC. I just use it for entertainment purpose. I alright guy happy readings. And RB gets it together. And stay on point with story lines. So forgive any mistakes I don't have beta yet. I am only human

_"James and Debra please take mercy and go" says the queen handing over her six month old sleeping baby. The queen stands 5'6 long wavy hair with big brown eyes that could look right into your soul. And dressed in a green gown and wearing a small gold and silver crown upon her head. She is the only hope for the future of this kingdom and even the planet. "But what about you?" says Debra? I will be okay just take her and go they must not find her please go. Yes my queen, but where should we go. James you know the plan and where you must go says the queen. But before you go I must tell you I sealed her powers James and Debra looking at each other. It will be okay I only sealed them for a short while. Besides James you are of her father's people and Debra you were born of my people she will need you both. Once again you know the plan and when the time comes you will know what to do. Now go get on the ship and keep my baby safe. Yes your majesty says James and Debra. Oh and Debra, James thank you say the queen. Entering a secret tunnel and watching the kingdom fighting for their lives and being defeated. Do you think it was a good ideal leaving the queen to fight? Our queen is strong and she will make it through, besides she has given us an important task that is to keep the princess safe" says James._

17 years later

Hi my name is Mercedes Lillian Jones but to my friends and family it's Cedes or Mercy. I am your average teenager I go to high school and glee club at school. I have two loving parents Debra and James. And lately I have not been feeling like myself. I don't really know how to explain it. I want to tell my parents and friends about it but they might think that I am little crazy. I guess I will just keep this to myself for now. I mean I have great friends and a boyfriend that is so supportive. But my friends don't really like him to much that's a hold different story, writes Mercedes into her purple and silver journal her parent bought her last year. Mercedes get down here for breakfast now says Debra. Wearing hair up in a bun and dressed in her blue wrap around with heels. Coming says Mercedes closing her journal and running full speed down the stairs looking as if she was gliding. Hey slow down sweet pea. Dad I am too old for the nicknames. Hey I don't care how old you get you will never stop being my sweet pea now come give me a kiss before I go to work" says James. Mercedes walks over and give her dad a kiss on the cheek and he hands her money. What is this for? Mercedes says looking at money putting in her pocket. What I can't just give my favorite daughter some money without you asking questions. Mercedes with a questioning look and walks away. I'm your only daughter rolling her eyes. Sweet pea did you say something? No daddy! What I don't get a thank you daddy. Thank you daddy says Mercedes. Mr. Jones gets up walk over to his wife and kisses her on the cheek, while she pours a fresh cup of coffee to go. Did you get it? Yes I got it yesterday right after work. Mercedes seats eating her breakfast watching her parents wondering what are they up to. Walking past Mercedes and looking down at her. Hey sweet pea why don't you go get your things and I will drop you off at school on the way says Mr. Jones. Oh yeah I think that would be great honey go get your bag says Mrs. Jones winking and smiling at her. Within seconds Mercedes was down the steps and ready to go. Oh man sweetie can you go back it the house and grab my coffee I will get the car. Okay dad says Mercedes walk back into the house.

Mercedes step outside waiting for her dad. She gets a text from her best friend.

**Santana: MERCY**

**Mercedes: Yes Santana rolling her eyes and why are you yelling **

**Santana: oh sorry left the caps on. Any ways do you still need a ride to school?**

**Mercedes: no my daddy is going to drop me off**

**Santana: when is he going to get you a car? I mean he's a doctor and you mom is the district attorney. I mean really they can't afford to get you a car that you don't have to keep taking to fin's and Kurt dad shop to get it fix.**

**Mercedes: First of all stop talking bad about my parents and second they said if I do well with this one they will get me a brand new car.**

**Santana: okay take a breather I know how you are about your parents. Beside Britt-Britt and I are going to be late today we are skipping 1****st**** period.**

**Mercedes: really on the first day**

**Santana: yup,**

**Mercedes: girl you are too much. Look I have to go.**

**Santana: Alright I will see you at school have fun with daddy Jones.**

Mercedes closes her phone and looks up to see a brand new 2013 Nissan cube pulling up. Oh my god daddy whose car is this. It's your sweet pie says Mr. Jones handing over the keys. Beside I don't drive purple and white cars. Mercedes grabs the keys and beings to jump up and down running to her daddy hugging and kissing him then running to her mother doing the same. Then, runs to the car and just stand there. Her parents look worried. Cedes, sweetie are you okay? I am fine dad, mom thanks so much. You are so welcome sweetie. Besides you kept up your part of the deal you did really good with first car says Ms Jones with the biggest smile on her face. Go ahead and go you don't want to be late for school says Mr. Jones. Mercedes gets inside her car waves and heads off to school.

Mercedes pulls up just in time to see puck and Quinn walking into school holding hands. Mercedes jumps out of her car to try to catch up with them. Puck, Quinn yells Mercedes. Puck turns around "hey hot mama how is things going?" It's going great. What about you two when did this happen looking down at their hands. Oh it happen last night smiled Quinn. I am so happy for you guy. Oh and Quinn you can thank me later for this laughing a walking away. What! Cedes come back here what do you mean thank you for this Cedes, Cedes yells Quinn in the hallway. Cedes walks into the homeroom sitting next to Tina and mike. Hey guys, has Mr. Edwards call attendance yet. No just in time says Tina? Thanks goodness I am not trying to get a tardy. Hey mike have you seen Jonathan lately. Mike was about to say no but was cutoff by Tina. Oh your dirty, lying, cheating boyfriend says Tina. Yes I am talking about my handsome supportive boyfriend Tina. NO! we have not seen him say Tina. Tina pleases not today okay rolling her eyes. I told you he said that he was dropping off his cousin. Oh well excuses me I did know that cousin make out, I mean come on mercy his tongue was down her throat says Tina. Tina listen me and Jonathan talked about it and I trust him. Whatever, that's change the subject okay says Tina. Mr. Edward enters the class and starts to take roll. Picking up a sheet paper Alright everyone take seat and listen because it's half a day you will only be able to a go to only four class and then clubs. If you don't have a club you have to go to the football field, but because you are seniors you can go to clubs or just go home. Everyone stands up and cheers. I forgot it was half day says mike leaning over to the girls. The bells run and everyone leaves.

The day goes by pretty fast. Mercedes walks and see the glee club standing outside the door waiting. Guys, what's going on? The door is lock says Rachel. Where is Mr. Shue? Wait here he comes say Artie. Why are you guys here theres no glee club today. What? It can't be says an upset Rachel. What Finn didn't tell you say Mr. Shue? Everyone turns and look at Fnn. Oh man I forgot. I was supposed to send out a text message to you guys last night say Finn holding up his phone. Okay says Santana clipping her hand. Well we are going to points at Brittney and Quinn hang out on the bleachers. Well we got go see Coach she wants to see us about some new plays she is working on say puck to the guys on the team. That's cool than I haven't seen my man all day say Mercedes. Everyone rolls their eyes and shake their heads. What? Chica he treats you like crap and don't forget that he cheated on you. Look everyone we mercy says but being cut off by everyone finishing her sentence "talk about and it was his cousin." Yeah mercy we know says Quinn. Preach sister Artie waving his hand. Whatever I am going to find my man, Mercedes walks away. Wait Chica we will go with you.

Within minutes everyone out on the field heading to the bleachers. Hey guys go ahead I have to go to restroom I will be right back says mercy. Alright girl we will be right here. Hey cedes. Yeah. When you get back I want to hear about this new car you got says Quinn. What Chica you got a new car and you didn't tell me, now my feelings are so hurt holding her chest says Santana. Claim down Satan only reason Quinn knows because they saw me pull up waving her hands in the air and walking away. Whatever young lady I want to see this car! Okay say mercy smiling. Mercy walks behind the bleacher and sees a couple make out and shakes her head, but then take a closer look. Man that guys looks just like Jonathan. Oh hell to the no that is Jonathan. Mercedes quickly runs behind the building. "_Don't you have a girlfriend says the unnamed girl. What no baby we broke up she was to needle and wouldn't let me even get to third places. But she was a cheap date though. And her friends can't stand them and don't let me get on the parents. But you baby are one of a kind you are what I am looking for in a real women. She wasn't the smartest apple in the bunch she thought you were my cousin says Jonathan. Girl looks at Jonathan her lost my gain._ Mercy had heard and seen enough coming up from behind the wall and clearing her voice. Jonathan turns around in complete shock. Oh hey baby I been looking for you everywhere says a surprise Jonathan. Oh you have really because I know can't fit down her throat now can I. How could you do this to me to us we have been together for a year with tears in her eyes. What you trying to blame me for this you the one that want put out, like you said mercy we been together for a year say Jonathan. Now how could you say something like that you know I just wasn't ready. You know what I have grown tired of you. Jonathan takes the girl hand a walk past Mercedes with the biggest smile on their faces. As Jonathan leaves Mercedes is in a complete state of shock get madder and madder then tear start to fall. But what they have not notice is that weather begins to change the clouds are forming and rain begins for fall. I can't believe he just did that to me how dear he does that to me. Mercy turns around and walks from behind the bleacher it has to gotten dark as night and now thundering and lighting. You know what Jonathan I don't need you anymore. Jonathan stops turns around says yes you do you are worthless, fat and who do you think going to want my sloppy seconds. You know who no one. It was fun while it lasted and now I am down with you. You know what it wasn't says Jonathan. Seated three bleacher away the girls are watching the guys on the field. Hey was it supposed to storm today say Quinn. No completely sunny say Tina. Hey look over there is that mercy I thought she was going to the restroom says Brittany. Yeah babe she was and wait is that Jonathan and some girl this can't be good. That's go over there. Everyone walks to where they see mercy all of a sudden the see thunder and then light. And that's mercy pass out. Oh god Mercy someone help; call 911 says Quinn. 911 what is your emergency my friends just go hit my lightning.

**TBC…**

Alright guys that was the first chapter. The next chapter will be about Sam and what happen the after the ship left. I just moved so I have no internet I will try to post next chapters very soon because we have a lot of ground to cover with him. Plz remember to comment tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys i am back. Pretty have chapters alright finished. But just want to think those who are reviewing, following and has favorite my sister. I am so excited about this story. I don't have a beta. if you know one or is a beta please hit me up. Alright guys enough with this on to the sorry. remember tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything else that sounds like you have heard it anywhere.

_After seeing the wall close the queen exhales deeply and walks over to the throne she shared with her late husband and seats to wait until her enemy comes in. She may not fully have all her power. But she sure would act like she does. Door opens and she grips her chair. _

_"Your majesty" says this tall and lean man. _

_"Evans what are you doing here my husband banished you." Exclaims the Queen_

_ Well it is good to see you to it seem you have been in enjoying play queen. The thing is the throne you are seating on does not belong to you say the Evans. _

_"How is that" says queen. _

_"You see the planet that your husband banished me to is no more. This kingdom needs a leader not some whore." Says Evans _

_The queen grips her chair even harder showing the whites of knuckles. How dare you speak to me that way? First of all let me explain something to you. I am the rightful heir to this throne. So get your facts start before land you space ship on my planet and act like you want to start anything with me because you must want to die says queen standing up off her throne. _

_Evans starts to walk up to the queen slowly. "If you come any closer I will kill you where you stand" yells the queen holding up her arms. _

_The Evans still walks up to her. Guards she screams but no one comes. She thinks this is bad I don't have all my powers. _

_ Evans walks up to the queen and looks into her eyes. Then steps back, you don't have all you powers do you? Asked Evans_

_ The queen looks away not saying a word. You look at me when I am talking to you says Evans grabbing her face. I knew it push her into the chair. You would have killed me where I stand just by me entering into the room. So this is the deal I am going to take your throne and I am locking you away and if you don't do right by me I will kill you and not think anything of it. So guards take her away, I am done with you. Wait before you go, guards turning the queen around looking to look at Evans. Your majesty what has caused you to have your powers pretty much removed says Evans. _

_"None of your damn business" says the queen._

_ "Now queen is that anyway to speak to your brother" says Evans._

_ "You are no brother of mine" exclaimed the queen with grit teeth. _

_Evans walks over to the guards grabbing the queen around here throat pulling her to him. He whispers in her ear with grit teeth my name is no longer Evans its Warlord Evans to you Bitch. Take her away._

_After about ten minutes the new king of the planet Zen decides to bring in his most beloved treasure. "Ben" the King yelled. Ben runs in falling on the ground. Ben was a short strong, smart advisor but very clumsy. _

_"Yes Warlord Evan how may I serve you" says Ben._

_" First off I am no longer warlord Evan. I will be call king Evans and if they can't get that down kill them on the spot. Second unload the ships dock them and tell my people to make themselves at home. Thirdly, bring my son's they are the new princes of this land" says King Evans. _

_Yes my lord. I just have one question "what do you want to do with the people of this kingdom" says Ben. _

_Oh yeah I totally forgot, walking around with his hands on his hip. Huh, we do need someone to do all the work. So make them slaves says the king. Now go get my sons. _

_ Within minutes Ben brought in Nathan the king's oldest son and Sam his one year old son. Give them both to me "Sons this is our new home now you two are the true princes of this kingdom._

17 years later

Prince Samuel, Prince Samuel says Ben clipping his hands.

Oh sorry Ben. What's up? Says Prince Sam

Just trying to finish up this lesson on how you should use different types of weapons. Your father wants me to teach you everything I know says Ben reaching for O shaped weapon.

Why do I need this I can use my speed and strength says Sam leaning on the table.

"I understand that you were born with these powers you still need to learn about different type weapons. You having powers want always be the case, we have rebels that are plotting against this kingdom as we speak" explains Ben.

I just don't understand we give them everything that they need and still they rebel against us. But before Ben could answer him the king walks in with his oldest son Nathan.

"Your majesty" says Ben falling to his knees.

"Get up you old frat you are too old to be on that ground stated the king looking down" stated King Evans

"Yes your majesty" says Ben trying to get of f the floor with help from Nathan.

So I thought I heard you talking about the rebels? The king says.

"Yes, sir I was talking about them" says Sam.

"Prince Nathan, I will let you explain to your brother about why we have rebels and they fight against us" say King Evans taking a seat in chair.

Oh yes sir, the reasons why they rebel against us so much they don't agree with the why dad runs this planet and plus they want to just lie around doing nothing, eating and sleeping for free. Nathan says.

"Some people are just so ungrateful" Sam says shaking his head.

"So now you understand why we must train and get strong" say Nathan.

"Yes I do. Well I am glad that we cleared that up, son so get back to your lesson. I have a meeting to go to shortly Nathan follow me" says king.

"Yes father, talk to you later Sam" waved Nathan

"Okay talk to you later. Okay Ben that's get back to the lesson can't let those rebels get the best of us" stated Sam.

"Yes, your majesty no we can't" stated Ben reaching for the next weapon

"All stand to Welcome in the king of Zen, long live the king" says the announcer.

"Alright have a seat everyone. I called this meeting with my must closes adviser" stated King

"Excuse me your majesty but do you think it is wise to have your son in this meeting" asked one of his highest advisors.

"Hold your tongue or I will cut it out your old no teeth having mouth" says Prince Nathan pulling out his hand knife.

The King raises his hand in the air. Nathan looking over at his father seats down while putting his knife back in the holder. "It is fine that he is here. And if you question anything that involves my sons in any way, your tongue will not be the only thing that gets removed" stated the king Evans.

After the meeting is done Nathan walks out of war room pretty shaken up. He walks back to his room looking like a zombie. "Why would he keep this from me? Why? This cannot be true. There is no why I would ever let anyone take this from me" yelled Nathan slamming his fist on the wall.

There is a knock at the door. Nathan turns his head looking at the door. "You may enter" stated Nathan.

"Sorry to brother you Prince Nathan, but the King has requested your presents" states the guard

"Okay, I will be right there" stated Nathan

Nathan walks into the war room not really wanting to speak with his father. "Father you wanted to see me says Nathan looking down not able to look at his father.

"Yes I did I wanted to see how you were doing and see if you are okay " say king Evans.

"Father I am fine I was just thrown for a loop back there. Fathers have you told Sam?" asked Nathan place is hands on the table.

"No son he does not. Sam is too much like his mother he would not understand. Now you are not going to make me think twice about telling you" stated the king

"No sir this is your kingdom I would never do that" say Nathan finally looking up from the ground

"Nathan this is our kingdom you will rule this one day" says king putting his hand on he's son shoulder.

"Father I just have one question what are we going to do about the sudden change with the planet it is one minute cold then hot or it will rain and then show the next minute. And people are getting sick as well" says Nathan walking away to his father to the giant maps that hang on the walls

"There is only one thing to do we have to go see her" says the king.

"Who are you talking about" Nathan says turning around a look at his father

"We need to talk to the queen" stated King Evans

TBC...


End file.
